Tu amor
by BLLOVE
Summary: Todos los días, la sonrisa que se colaba en su rostro, se podría describir como la más bella de todas. Aquel joven de ojos azules que vivía frente a su casa y de quien nunca despegaba la mirada. Sabía que hacía, su nombre, Instituto al que asistía, cuáles eran sus actividades diarias. Estaba enamorada...


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro.**_

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Todos los días, la sonrisa que se colaba en su rostro, se podría describir como la más bella de todas. Sus padres, intentaban adivinar el por quién de aquella felicidad, pero no lograban nada. El pequeño Morgan, tenía la maravillosa respuesta. Aquel joven de ojos azules que vivía frente a su casa y de quien nunca despegaba la mirada. Sabía que hacía, su nombre, Instituto al que asistía, cuáles eran sus actividades diarias. Estaba enamorada de Marth Lowell… Pero nunca, le había pasado por la mente confesarse o el hablarle. ¡Por favor! ¡El chico ni la conocía a ella!

Su primer día en aquella Preparatoria de gran prestigio, la obligó a levantarse a muy temprana hora, bañarse y alimentarse como era debido.

¡Vamos! ¡Era un gran día! Alumnos nuevos, amigos nuevos, nueva apariencia… Claro… Cómo si eso fuera posible.

\- Buenos días

Morgan se giró calmadamente mientras terminaba de lavarse la cara y sonreía a su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Buenos días, Luci!

Lucina se acercó al lavabo para mirarse frente al espejo y suspirar ante su aspecto. Esas ojeras, el rostro cansado, el cabello despeinado… Era un asco físico.

\- Te ves bien – Sonrió Morgan saliendo del baño

De verdad… ¿Cómo Morgan la podía ver bien con ese aspecto? Se veía realmente mal.

Se bañó y regresó a su habitación para mirar ese uniforme tan lindo que su madre, se había tomado la molestia de conseguir para no comenzar el semestre mal. Una camisa blanca con un listón azul cielo alrededor del cuello, un saco azul marino, con botones dorados, una falda entablada gris a juego de medias azules y zapatos negros.

Se vistió con tranquilidad y peinó de forma diferente dispuesta a lograr su objetivo.

Claro que después de varios segundos mirándose al espejo, optó por una cola de caballo sin flequillo… Era muy pronto para cambiar de físico cuando su actitud sería la misma. Una vez lista, salió de su cuarto, se encontró con Morgan en los pasillos de su hogar y se reunió con su familia en el comedor principal.

\- Buenos días – La saludó Robin con una sonrisa colocando más panqueques en un recipiente - ¿Cómo durmieron?

\- ¡Bien! – Sonrió Morgan sentándose al lado de su primo Owain

\- Más o menos – Dijo Lucina tomando asiento al lado de Morgan

\- ¿Y el tío Chrom? – Preguntó el rubio para tomar su licuado

Lissa pensó en dónde se encontraba su hermano mayor en ese momento. Fue cuando Robin tomó la palabra y respondió que es alistaba para, aparte de ir a dejar a los chicos a la escuela, presentarse frente a su director. Chrom, uno de los nuevos prefectos, no estaba mal.

Morgan se emocionó con la idea de tener a su padre y primo cerca de él, a Lucina le frustraba la idea.

\- Bueno, desayunen.

Morgan y Owain devoraron los panqueques y sus licuados con total e increíble velocidad mientras Lucina los toqueteaba con el tenedor y apenas bebía su jugo de naranja.

\- ¿Qué pasa, querida? – Preguntó la peliblanca sentándose frente a ella en la mesa

\- Nada… - Suspiró

Robin la dejó ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa. Desde que se habían mudado a ese vecindario, su actitud había cambiado. Tan fría, solitaria, mal arreglada. No era la Lucina dulce y amigable.

Terminó de desayunar por no molestar a su madre más que por querer y regresó al baño para lavarse los dientes y salió a la calle a esperar a su padre y a su hermano.

\- Nos vamos

Esa dulce voz, se dio la vuelta y se agachó un poco para que el auto de Chrom la cubriera lo suficiente.

\- ¡Vamos, Roy! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

\- ¡Ya voy, Príncipe de la puntualidad!

\- Marth, no te enojes

Lucina miró a través de la ventaba del auto, dos cabelleras azules y una rojiza saliendo de un hogar despidiéndose de otra azulina. Moviéndose un poco por el auto, descubrió a los chicos. Ike, Roy y su amor, Marth. Los tres siendo amigos de la infancia.

Marth, el chico de quien llevaba enamorada un par de años, o al menos, desde que se mudaron hace cinco años. Cuando tenía 10, la edad en la que se mudaron, no le importaba lo que era el amor, hasta que al ver a ese chico diario, descubrió lo qué era.

Jamás le había hablado, jamás había cruzado miradas, pero aún así, conocía todo de él gracias al espionaje. Cualquiera la vería como una loca por estar espiándolo todos los días, pero era lo único cerca que estaría de él. Un joven tan perfecto como Marth, jamás miraría a alguien tan imperfecta como Lucina.

\- Lucina!

\- ¡Ah!

Los cuatro jóvenes escucharon el gritillo femenino y por curiosidad, miraron.

\- ¿Quién es esa chica? – Preguntó Roy señalando a Lucina quien parecía dramatizar del susto

\- Creo que su nombre es Lucina – Respondió Marth – Es hija de uno de los nuevos Prefectos.

\- ¿Nuevos prefectos? – Preguntó Ike - ¡Ha! Creo que nos reiremos del pobre en mucho tiempo…

\- Chicos…

Los tres miraron a la joven de cabello azul y hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Elice?

\- Se les hará tarde

\- ¡Vámonos!

Lucina tomó aire calmando su respiración.

\- ¿Lista?

Morgan y Owain se despidieron de sus respectivas madres y entraron al auto. Lucina se acercó a Robin y sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

\- Ya verás… - La abrazó – El semestre será bueno

Asintió sin mucho ánimo y despidiéndose de su tía Lissa, entró al auto como copiloto. Chrom se despidió de su esposa y su hermana, dio la hora de su regreso y como piloto del vehículo, emprendió el viaje hacia su nuevo Instituto. Instituto Faien.

Lucina solo esperaba que fuera un buen semestre como lo predijo su madre.

* * *

Estoy muy entusiasmada al poder estar en Fanfiction como podrán saber soy nueva y no se mucho de estas cosas asi que si algo está mal o no les gusta me lo asen saber espero que nos llevemos bien.

Quiero agradecer a **Yelai** por toda la ayuda que me ha brindado para poder hacer este fic sinceramente estoy muy agradecida porque sin su ayuda no estaría aquí.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


End file.
